


Breaking Point

by Cateia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Sebastian Vael has a sin that he just can't confess; he lusts for Marian Hawke. After one too many nights of torment, he decides to march right on over to the Hawke Estate and do something about this problem. This is NOT part of my ongoing series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9730.html?thread=39674114#t39674114
> 
> "Sebastian and a f!Hawke, please? Porn without plot or a deep story, it is entirely up to you. As long you want to write for this pairing, everything'll be great! 
> 
> -kinks: oral, dirty talk, dom/sub, rough sex, teasing, spanking, threesomes, bondage"
> 
> I've tried to give the OP all they request. As such, this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: BioWare's world, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

“Do you have any sins to confess, child?”

Sebastian Vael usually found this question easy to answer. His years with the Chantry had taken a no-good, rakish boy and molded him into a calm, serene man. Constant contemplation of his actions—indeed, his whole life—left very little opportunity for wickedness to gain a foothold in his soul now, so why was he taking so long to answer the Mother on the other side of the screen?

The Prince’s buzzing thoughts immediately settled on two words: _Marian. Hawke._

_Marian Hawke_ and her sassy, yet sweet, nature. _Marian Hawke_ and her breathtaking skills with twin daggers. _Marian Hawke_ and her form-fitting leathers and long, scarlet hair that brushed the small of her back and contrasted with her alabaster skin and _blasted damnation_ it was simply unfair that the Maker dangled such a perfect creature in front of him, while he was sworn to such restrictive vows. The ache in Sebastian’s groin reminded him that yet again, the lovely _Marian Hawke_ was going to cause him to commit another sin. On top of the killing, the bribery, and the continual exposure to those filthy maleficarum, of course.

The Mother cleared her throat and spoke again, words enunciated with an iciness that made Sebastian cringe. “Perhaps you did not hear me. Do you have any sins to confess, _child_?”

Sebastian knew the Mother was perfectly aware of who her confessor happened to be. There was no way he could confess his lust without the Mother going straight to Grand Cleric Elthina. He could have his position stripped, if Elthina deemed his libidinous nature too much of a threat to the mostly-female residents of the Kirkwall Chantry.

“No, Mother, I have none.” _Maker, preserve me,_ he thought as the words tumbled effortlessly from his lips.

“Then go forth and spread the word of the Maker, child. Maker preserve you,” the Mother replied curtly.

Sebastian could picture the Mother’s lips pressed into a thin, blanched line as she suppressed her urge to chastise him for failing to confess anything for the second day in a row. He could have sworn half his role as a Brother was to invent trivial sins to confess just to boost the appearance of his piety.

“May He preserve you as well,” Sebastian muttered as he rushed from the confessional and towards his quarters, before he could run into anybody else, desperate for relief.

He turned the lock as soon as the latch of his door caught and slumped against the oak with a frustrated sigh. _I shouldn’t do this, but if I don’t get relief soon, I swear my balls are going to burst._ His fingers started to automatically unfasten the system of buckles and toggles holding his armor in place, taking a moment—despite the insistent, gnawing heat in his core—to place the scale mail and dragonbone pieces on the armor stand in the corner.

Down to his linens, Sebastian tugged impatiently at the laces of his pants and jammed a hand inside, groaning as his hand met the engorged, velvety manhood. He used his free hand to work the waistband down until he was fully exposed, hissing lightly as the cool air in his room met with desperately overheated skin. He stood next to his wash basin, bracing himself against the stone wall as he slowly started to stroke, gently at first, as he imagined Marian might do. Sebastian sighed as he pictured Marian’s pink tongue lapping at the tip of his cock, swirling around and around before taking him into her wet, inviting mouth. He grabbed a small vial of mineral oil from the wash stand drawer and put a few drops in his palm before resuming, gripping a bit more firmly, aching to mimic what Hawke’s mouth might feel like. Sebastian’s brow beaded with sweat as he started to stroke faster. A strangled groan escaped his lips when his slicked thumb passed over the head over and over, the sensation almost too much to stand but too good to stop.

His mind’s eye stripped the petite rogue next, and his member twitched as Sebastian envisioned himself pinning her against his bed, sliding inside and having his way with her. His hips started to thrust in time with his fantasy and he couldn’t help but grunt in concert with Marian’s imaginary cries of ecstasy. The coil in his belly twisted tighter and tighter and just when Sebastian thought he couldn’t keep on his feet for his deliriousness, wave after wave of white-hot pleasure crashed over him as he achieved release. His peak faded into a pleasantly warm, all-over buzz, and Sebastian stopped his ministrations, leaning his sweaty face against his forearm and panting to catch his breath.

It was then that guilt flooded in where moments before, only carnal delight had reigned. Disgusted, Sebastian pushed away from the wall and tugged up his trousers, stuffing himself into them as though angry at his body for betraying him. He wiped up his seed with a cleaning rag and tossed it into the fireplace before washing his hands. He mopped the sweat from his brow and looked in the mirror.

Sebastian hated what he saw—his flushed, sweaty face after orgasm was something he had come to loathe in the last days before he joined the Kirkwall Chantry. For ten years, he had successfully managed to quash all libidinous urges but that was all undone now that _Marian Hawke_ was in his life.

The next day was just as frustrating for the exiled Prince as he again found himself unwilling to confess his lust for Marian Hawke and, again, knew that the Mother on the other side of the screen could see right through his lie, straight through his carefully-crafted veneer to the twisted soul underneath. After fleeing the confessional this time, however, Sebastian went to the upper level of the Chantry’s nave and sat in one of the dark-stained pews there, his cerulean eyes pleading with the massive bronze statue of Andraste for some sort of guidance as his lips moved silently in prayer.

Yet, as had been the case for weeks, no relief was granted to the man and he found himself rushing to his quarters for desperate release. And again, just as he had every time before, Sebastian found himself face-to-face with the rakish boy he thought he’d bottled away in the deepest recesses of his soul. Staring back from the looking glass was the young man who delighted in pleasures of the flesh, in thoroughly dominating his conquests and making them submit to his twisted desires. Images from his past came to mind; women bound in silk, flesh reddened, begging both for mercy and for more. That darker man gave those wanton harlots everything they wanted and then some.

The rogue ran his fingers through slicked-back auburn locks and tugged hard, angry at himself for being so weak. Angry at the Chantry for having such strict celibacy vows. Angry at Andraste and the Maker for not granting him the strength to resist his traitorous body’s urges. But, most of all, he was angry at _Marian Hawke_ and that pert little ass that swayed so enticingly as she trotted in front of him, just close enough to enchant him, yet far enough away to be out of reach.

She had to know how badly he lusted for her too, because she seemed to delight in swaying her hips just so when she knew he was the closest to her. She’d taken to wearing different armor as of late, too, citing improved mobility as the reason but Sebastian knew it was because the corset-style top was cut down to _there_ and her full, deliciously round breasts threatened to escape their leather confines nearly every time she twirled her daggers. Come to think of it, Sebastian could have sworn she was doing that more often too.

She had to know. She had to be deliberately tormenting him. And, worst of all, that gnawing, pooling desire was back again with a vengeance.

_That’s it. This torment ends tonight,_ Sebastian thought, moments before he tossed a spare towel over the mirror, sick of the reflection that taunted him. He had been tempted to smash it, but that would make far too much noise, not to mention be rather difficult to explain. He shrugged on a set of black leathers he hadn’t worn since his days of debauchery in Starkhaven—no way was he going to wear the Bride of the Maker on his belt with such wickedness in his heart—and slipped out his third-story window. Using the decorative bands of brickwork on the Chantry’s otherwise smooth limestone walls as a ledge, the Prince crept over to the vertical line of drainage holes. They were the perfect size for Sebastian to use as foot- and handholds, and he descended the holy building in moments. Suspending briefly from the last drainage hole, he let go and landed in a bush, the foliage swallowing him. He stayed still for a breathless moment, waiting for any sign that he had gotten the guards’ attention. The coast was clear. Sebastian emerged from the greenery, pulled the heavy hood over his head, and clung to the shadows while he made his way to Hightown below.

Several minutes later, Sebastian was tapping on the Orlesian-style glass doors of Hawke’s balcony. He waited for her to stir, growing ever-more impatient. _She’ll wake. Do not burst in. That’s the quickest way to get killed._ At last, he heard the faint _click_ as the latch flipped open. Before she could admit him, Sebastian rushed in, clamping a gloved hand over the redhead’s mouth to stifle her scream. He pushed her back until she slammed against the wall. Only then, when Marian was pinned helplessly, did Sebastian take his free hand and push the leather hood off his head.

“Sebastian?” Marian gasped, though with a hand over her mouth it came out more like _Srrbrrsrrn?_

The Prince-turned-Brother-turned-Maker-only-knew-what leaned in close, his lips nearly grazing Hawke’s earlobe as he panted, taking in her scent through nostril and mouth. _Roses. Almonds. Something spicy I can’t quite identify,_ Sebastian thought as he struggled to maintain some semblance of control. He pressed his cheek to hers, marveling at how soft her skin was and wondering if she was that soft everywhere. She squirmed under his touch, shivering as a breeze entered from the still-open balcony door and Sebastian chuckled, a deep belly laugh that rumbled against her. He couldn’t deny that having Marian pinned against him like this, unable to move, completely at his will, was straining his last thread of restraint. He liked having power over the normally-dominant woman.

“This is your fault, you know.” Sebastian’s voice was as deep as always, tinged with an unusual rasp, the Starkhaven brogue thicker than it had been in years. He heard a tiny gasp and felt Marian tense beneath him. He leaned away slightly to look at his prize, hoping to see some sign of her mutual desire. Instead, Marian’s eyes were widened in fear.

_What am I doing? I didn’t want her frightened. I need to get my body under control!_ The guilt was too much to bear and Sebastian pulled his hand away from Hawke’s mouth. He didn’t let her go though, not yet. He had seen her in action; she could kill him in an instant, without hesitation.

As soon as the leathered palm left her lips, Marian hissed, “Let me go! What in the Black Void has gotten into you, Sebastian? What do you mean, this is my fault?”

Sebastian grimaced at her words and relaxed for moment as he scrambled for any answer that wouldn’t make him look like an even bigger monster. Hawke took advantage and gave the Prince a sharp head-butt, sending him stumbling back until he hit the side of her bed. She kicked him in the gut and he doubled over, gasping for breath. A swift reverse roundhouse kick to the head knocked him to the ground. Hawke pounced, flipping Sebastian onto his back and pinning his shoulders to the floor with her knees. She leaned forward and grabbed the knife she kept between the mattress and frame for just such a scenario, pressing the edge to Sebastian’s throat. A drop of sweat trickled down his tanned neck and pooled where blade met flesh.

The sensation of cold steel pressing against his throat snapped Sebastian back to reality. He knew Marian could kill him, _would_ kill him, but she stayed her hand. _Why?_ He looked up at his friend, conveying complete surrender with a glance.

“I’m sorry, Marian. I never wanted to scare you,” Sebastian pleaded, chiseled features twisted in despair.

“Right. Because nothing says _I care_ like barging into my bedroom and pinning me against the wall,” Hawke interrupted, words dripping with venom. The blade dug into Sebastian’s skin, marking his previously flawless throat with a thin, red line. He swallowed hard, causing the metal to break the surface and tiny droplets of blood sprang up along its edge. Yet Hawke was unrelenting, her jaw set, eyes almost black. It was a face Sebastian knew well; it immediately preceded the demise of whoever was unlucky enough to be her target.

“I-I don’t know what came over me, other than a desperate urge to know you carnally,” Sebastian whispered, both deeply ashamed of his actions and acutely conscious of how much the motion of his Adam’s apple made the blade cut deeper.

“What?” Hawke asked, shocked. She threw her head back and let out a throaty laugh. She looked back down to Sebastian, sheer amusement replacing the lethal expression she’d borne only moments before. “You mean to tell me you snuck out of the Chantry, in this ridiculous getup—you’re going to have to tell me where you got these leathers, you know—and climbed up to my balcony, knowing I could kill you in an instant, all because you’re _horny_?” She pulled the blade away from his throat and tossed it onto her bed. Folding her arms, Hawke appeared to revel in Sebastian’s embarrassment.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, mortified. “Well, when you put it that way…it was a pretty stupid move, on my part. C-can you, um, let me up so I can go?”

Hawke pursed her lips and she narrowed her eyes at the man pinned underneath her. A devious grin crossed her face just before she shifted her weight, allowing her to put a hand behind her. The rogue’s nimble fingers quickly found the evidence of Sebastian’s arousal and she wiggled her eyebrows.

“My, my, Brother Sebastian…you really are in a bad way, aren’t you?” Hawke teased, sliding her palm over his groin.

Sebastian’s hips bucked involuntarily and he swallowed hard, his pulse racing as Hawke lazily traced the outline of his hardness through leather pants. “Marian, please…I…”

“You came all the way here, Sebastian. That means you’ve already broken your vows in your heart and soul. No sense in denying yourself physical release now, the deed’s done,” Hawke whispered, leaning forward, face-to-face with him. “Besides…I can’t deny that I’ve deliberately tried to tempt you as of late. You’re a handsome man, a good man. I’ve been attracted to you since the day we met and when you hinted that you’re considering leaving the Chantry for Starkhaven…well, I thought perhaps I’d have a shot at you. Because as much as I try to deny it…Sebastian…I’m mad for you.” She closed the inches between their mouths and kissed him, soft and sweet and slow. Sebastian savored the feeling of her plush lips against his, her faint breaths ghosting across his upper lip, the taste of her as he granted her access and their tongues danced lightly. After several maddening moments, Hawke pulled away, sighing, flicking her tongue teasingly over his bottom lip.

“I knew it, you redheaded witch,” Sebastian growled, shifting underneath her.

Hawke giggled at the accusation, which only served to make his blood boil harder. The sound Sebastian made was completely foreign to him and he struggled again to free his arms, desperate to touch any part of her at all. Hawke’s devious grin returned as she pulled on the ties of her robe, excruciatingly slow, wiggling against his torso as she wriggled out of the burgundy silk, revealing she preferred to sleep in the nude. Finally, Sebastian could look on her naked alabaster skin, lit on one side by the cool moonlight streaming in through the balcony door, the other by dimming embers in the fireplace as she straddled him, palms fixed on his chest. The sight was far, _far_ better than his fantasies.

“You…are…so beautiful, Marian,” Sebastian said, breathless, and for the briefest moment he could have sworn Hawke blushed.

But as quickly as that moment of vulnerability had shown itself, it was gone again and she lazily drew a hand down her body. Sebastian could do nothing but watch as her fingertips traced the soft lines of her neck, the hollow of her throat, slowing as they curled around her pert breast. She paused and gently pinched her coral-pink nipple, a faint sigh slipping from her lips. Hawke used her other hand and before Sebastian could wrap his head around what was happening, she was eagerly playing with both breasts, biting at her lower lip to stifle her heated groans.

For a few moments, Sebastian was content to enjoy this little show. It then occurred to him that she was paying more attention to her own pleasure than to restraining him. When she looked down, presumably to gauge his reaction, Sebastian gave Hawke a little smirk and shrugged his shoulders up quickly, allowing his arms to slide out from under her knees. Before she could react, he grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her close, her wet heat now mere inches from his mouth. Both moaned loudly, gratefully, when Sebastian ran his tongue over the entire length of her slit.

“Maker, I missed this,” Sebastian muttered against Hawke’s inner thigh. He eagerly resumed, flicking his tongue against her pearl slowly, just enough to tease. He was rewarded with a bucking of hips, and used the opportunity to intensify his ministrations, swirling his tongue over her, savoring the unique taste of his beloved Hawke, sucking gently on her and humming to make it tickle in the best way. She was panting heavily, fingers still teasing her pebbled buds. Still lapping at her sex, he pulled off his gloves and cast them aside.

“Damn, Sebastian…if I’d known you would be this good, I would have broken into your Chantry quarters ages ago,” Hawke sighed as Sebastian used his nimble hands to urge her thighs open further. One hand palmed her firm buttock as the other teased her entrance, coating his fingers in slickness before sliding inside. Hawke started to gyrate against his hand.

“How badly do you want me, Marian,” Sebastian whispered. She looked down at him, her normally light green eyes near-black with lust, but said nothing, only biting her lower lip to tease him even now. _Insolent lass._ He withdrew his fingers and lightly smacked her hip. “I asked you, how badly do you want me to fuck you?”

Hawke gasped and her eyes widened, stunned. “Did I say you could stop?”

Sebastian, irritated by her unexpected response, shoved her roughly off to the side and clamored to his feet. He approached the balcony and stopped, turning to face Marian and licking the taste of her from his fingers. “Maybe I’ll come back once you’ve learned some bedroom manners, Hawke,” he growled.

“Wait! Don’t go,” Hawke said as she rushed over to him, using his larger form to shield her from anyone who might be able to see in the open door.

Sebastian folded his arms, wanting to appear stern but knowing he had her right where he wanted. _Wanton. Desperate. She’ll do whatever I ask._ He said nothing, only peaking an eyebrow as he waited for her to continue. Internally, however, he was as aroused as he’d ever been.

“I-I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Rather used to giving the orders, if you hadn’t noticed. Please, stay,” Hawke mumbled as she looked down at the hardwood floor, shifting her weight awkwardly.

Sebastian closed the gap between them, leaning in close. “So you readily admit that I am the one to be giving the orders tonight, then?”  Her answer was a quick nod. “That’s hardly a proper answer, Marian,” he admonished.

“Y-yes, Sebastian. You’re right. You’re the one in charge here,” she whispered. He rewarded her admission with a light nip at her neck. Hawke squealed in delight.

“That’s much better, Marian,” Sebastian purred, his lips brushing her neck, raising gooseflesh in the process. “Now…you never answered me. Would you like me to take you, right here, tonight?” He wrapped his arms around Hawke’s waist, pulling her in close.

Hawke started to nod but caught herself. “Yes. _Maker_ , yes.”

Sebastian gave her a gentle kiss and nuzzled against her other ear, sucking on the lobe. He paused, stroking her hair with one hand, while the other was still firmly around her waist. “Did you mean what you said? That you’re mad for me? I would prefer there be some degree of affinity between us if I’m going to be leaving the Chantry after this.”

“Of course I did, have you ever known me to be less than genuine? But…are you absolutely certain this is what you want, Sebastian? We haven’t gone so far that you can’t confess and receive absolution,” Hawke said, voice edged with worry, body tensing in his grasp.

Sebastian chuckled. “Am I certain? Can any of us be, in matters of the heart?”

“Well…do you feel anything for me at all, or is this just a relapse into old habits? Am I as disposable as the women you used to sleep with in Starkhaven?”

Hawke’s words cut to the quick. Sebastian pulled away, cradling her cheek in his palm. He gazed into her eyes, and saw true fear there. But it wasn’t fear of him, or what they were about to do. _She really does love me. And she thinks I don’t love her back. Why should she? My stupid vows have kept me from telling her how I really feel for so long that I…_

“I love you, Marian,” Sebastian said quickly, before the courage to say it left him again. “Do I know where we go from here? Of course not. But I do know that I’ve tried to deny myself the truth that’s been staring me in the face for years—that I’m absolutely mad for you, too. If I’m to break my vows, I would have no one else.”

Hawke smiled and looked away, blushing. Sebastian caught her chin and returned her gaze to his. He gave her another soft, slow kiss and when they broke, he could have sworn Hawke looked half-drunk. He certainly felt drunk with lust, love, happiness—the trip may have started with terrible intentions, but Sebastian couldn’t have been more pleased with the outcome.

Then, before he could even steel himself for it, she slapped him.

“Och! What was that for?”

“That was for stopping when I was _thisclose_ to coming,” Hawke groused.

Sebastian smirked, then tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. “Do you trust me?”

Hawke scrunched her face in confusion. “What? Of course I do! What does that have anything to do with—“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Sebastian had picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her to the four-poster bed. He threw her down, face-first, pinning her to the mattress with a broad hand between her shoulder blades. The other smacked her ass hard, leaving a palm-shaped red mark on her pale skin. She screamed into the plush duvet but did not struggle.

“ _That_ was for cutting my throat,” Sebastian growled, keenly aware of the faint throb of his injury, shifting his stance so he could slap Hawke's other buttock.

Another sharp _crack_.  
Another red palm-print.  
Another muffled scream that was more of a moan, this time.

“ _That_ was for being such a tease these past few months.”

The second admonition was met with a deep chuckle and Hawke wiggled her ass enticingly as she prepared herself for another swat. Sebastian smiled and leaned in close, pressing his leather-clad chest to her bare back. “You have no idea how pleased I am that you enjoy this, Marian.”

He bit down on her shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks, but did not break the skin. She grunted a _yes_ into the bed and Sebastian was quite surprised he hadn’t come from that delicious sound alone.

“If it gets to be too much, say… _dragon_. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” The mass of scarlet hair nodded vigorously. “Now…will you lay there like a good lass for your beating, or do I have to tie you to the post?”

Hawke lifted her head and cast a wicked glance at him. “You can try to tie me up, but I assure you…I can escape any knot you’d use to bind me, love.”

“I do believe I have a fair bit of experience in tying up sassy little lasses like yourself,” Sebastian said into Hawke’s hair, inhaling the scent of the rose and almond soap she used, smiling devilishly as he pulled away. He grabbed Hawke’s discarded robe and pulled the long silk tie free. “Stand up.”

Hawke did as she was commanded and Sebastian pressed her against the corner post, raising her arms and capturing her wrists. He wrapped the robe tie around her wrists in a modified fisherman’s loop, creating makeshift manacles that would neither tighten nor loosen. The free end of the silk went around the post in a half-hitch. Sebastian tugged at the knots to make sure they were secure and double-checked that the dagger Hawke had held to his throat earlier was still within reach, should he need to cut her loose. His work complete, the rogue stepped away and started rummaging through Hawke’s nightstand.

Hawke struggled briefly against the silk, quickly realizing that he’d meant what he said—she wasn’t going anywhere soon, at least not without dislocating her shoulder or breaking a wrist. Before she could look back at Sebastian again, he slipped a sleep mask over her eyes.

All was strangely quiet for a moment, and then sounds of Sebastian’s boots being tossed aside, then buckles clinking, and finally leather sliding against leather broke the charged stillness. She felt the heat of his skin as he approached again, the scent from his soft leather now replaced by lye soap, incense, and that unmistakable _maleness_ that made her toes curl with the want of it.

“More comfortable, I take it?”

“Much, yes,” Sebastian purred as he ran his hands down her sides, gripping her hips firmly and pressing his sparsely-haired chest against her back. “ _Mmmm_ , Marian…are you ready for more?” He resisted the urge to press his hardness against her, wanting to wait until he could no longer endure the torture.

“Yes, Sebastian,” Marian moaned as she started to regulate her breathing, preparing herself for the pain.

To her surprise, Sebastian started stroking her skin in long, languid strokes from her shoulders down over the red marks on her ass. She couldn’t help the stunted giggle that escaped her lips.

“I’m preparing your skin for contact. Warming you up, in a sense,” Sebastian said, planting a delicate kiss on the back of her neck as he cupped her buttocks. “Because what I’m about to do is a bit more…intense.”

“I can handle it. I trust you.”

Moments later, the snap of leather being pulled taut made Hawke jump. He had intended to whip her with the length of his belt, but Sebastian noticed her nervousness and opted to fold it, keeping the buckle in his grip. He passed the wide leather loop between her shoulder blades, down her back, eliciting a shiver and more gooseflesh.

“It’s just my belt. I won’t use the buckle end.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hawke shot back.

The first few strikes were more noise than anything, barely making contact with Hawke’s ass and thighs. Once Sebastian was sure she was used to the sensation—and that a folded belt was more bark than bite—he put a bit more heft into the flogging, and faint red stripes started to appear on her tender flesh. With each slap of leather, Hawke moaned, softly at first but by the time Sebastian was starting to leave marks, she was groaning in delight.

“P-please, Sebastian,” Hawke gasped between strikes. She heard the sound of the belt hitting her floor and the warmth of Sebastian’s body as he hovered behind her.

“Did you forget _dragon_? Did I hurt you too much?” Sebastian’s voice was tinged with concern while he gently caressed her hips and nuzzled into her shoulder, comforting her.

“Oh no, no. I just…I want you inside me, _right now_. I can’t stand it anymore.”

Sebastian’s cock twitched at her plea and he had to fight every fiber of his being to not fuck her fast and hard just as she was. Instead, he ran his hands up her torso, fingers splayed over her flat belly, until he reached her breasts. He squeezed them gently, rolling her hard nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

“You want me, eh, lass? There’s just one thing I want you to do for me first,” Sebastian murmured into Hawke’s ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. She shivered hard.

“ _Anything_. Maker, Sebastian, I’ve never been so turned on in my life.”

He didn’t respond, but started to unfasten the half-hitch knot around the bedpost, then freed her wrists. Hawke eased her arms down as Sebastian spun her around and locked lips in a heated kiss. Winding his hands in her hair, their kiss grew frantic, tongues dancing feverishly. Sebastian broke the kiss and sucked on her lower lip as he pulled back. With his hands still in her hair, he started to ease her down to his throbbing member. Once on her knees, she gave him a playful glance just before she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking slowly, then planting a delicate kiss just at the tip, flicking her tongue to catch the clear drop of fluid that had already appeared. Sebastian groaned, the aching in his core intensifying as his need for release grew more desperate. Hawke started laving over his hardness with her tongue, increasing the strokes in both speed and firmness, twisting her wrist, until she finally took him into her mouth. Sebastian threw his head back and let out a relieved _YES_ as she started to suck his cock enthusiastically, looking up occasionally to gauge his reaction. He grabbed a handful of hair roughly and urged her to take him in deeper still, until she was deep-throating him. _This feels incredible, but if I don’t stop her now, I will come way too fast, and I have waited far too long for this._

Sebastian canted his hips backward, withdrawing from Hawke’s warm mouth with a soft _pop_. He pulled her up by the hair and planted her down on the bed, face-down once more, kicking her feet apart as he took himself in hand. He steadied himself and rubbed the head of his cock against her wetness, partly to prepare them both, partly as a last-second gut check for what he was about to do.

_Do it. You love her. She loves you. It’s not like all the times before. This is not a relapse._

“Please, Sebastian,” Marian groaned into the mattress, as desperate as he for release.

He slid inside of her with a firm thrust, and both sighed in sweet relief. Sebastian stayed still for a moment, rejoicing in the feel of her tight sheath around him at long last as he drew slow, ragged breaths to calm himself. He gripped her hips firmly, placing his thumbs in those perfect dimples at the base of her spine, and started to pump in long, slow strokes. This only lasted for a few seconds before lust took control and he started to pound into her harder, his hips slapping against her still-pink ass as he hilted himself over and over, moans giving way to grunts as the redhead underneath him repeatedly screamed _Fuck me, Sebastian!_ into the mattress.

The coil in his belly twisted tighter and tighter , and Sebastian realized his release was imminent. He reached underneath Hawke and stroked her, swirling his nimble fingers over her pearl. He felt her body start to tense and her sheath start to pulse around him.

“Come for me, Marian,” Sebastian growled. She seized underneath him, smooth muscles clamping his cock tightly as she sobbed his name into the bed. The sensation of her coming undone was too much and he broke, squeezing his eyes shut as he came hard inside of her, filling her full of his seed. His orgasm seemed to last forever, hot waves of pleasure crashing again and again, dizzying him as the whooshing sound of his pulse filled his ears, nearly drowning out Hawke’s cries of passion. The final wave started to ebb away at last and he stopped thrusting, standing still to let the blood return to his head.

Neither person said a word for several moments. Their exerted breaths were the only sounds and the last embers had gone out sometime during their lovemaking, the stream of cool moonlight casting harsh shadows on their naked, entangled forms.

“Was it worth it,” Hawke dared to ask softly, hesitantly as Sebastian just stood there, his softening member still inside of her.

“Wha—of course it was, Marian. That was…incredible,” Sebastian reassured her as he withdrew, leaning down to kiss her now sweat-dampened back.

Hawke rolled over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, concern marring her delicate features. “So…are we a thing, now? What are we? Can we…uh…do this again sometime?”

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her lovingly. “I will be whatever you want me to be, Marian. Of course, I’d prefer it if we were a couple, but that’s up to you. And I am _definitely_ up for this again any time you like, you wicked little lass.”

“Good, so it’s settled then,” Hawke said with a grin. She slid off the bed and crossed the room to a green chest. Rifling through its contents, she snatched something from the container and closed the lid. “Close your eyes.”

Sebastian was amused, but complied. A lopsided smirk twisted his lips as he felt something slide around his wrist.

“Open them,” Hawke commanded.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down to find a red band of silk around his right wrist. He couldn’t help but smile broadly; this was a favor she’d clearly been saving for the right man. He held up his hand to the moonlight and admired his new accessory.

“I’ll wear it always,” he said, looking back over his shoulder at Hawke, who had pulled her robe back on.

“Well, maybe don’t let the Grand Cleric see it just yet. I certainly don’t need to get on her bad side, not with Orsino and Meredith at each others’ throats lately. That reminds me…I have to go meet with Meredith at the Gallows in the morning. Will you be able to make it?”

“Of course. Then we can go talk to Elthina and see about securing passage to Starkhaven. If you don’t mind, I should get back to the Chantry before anyone notices I’ve gone missing. Meet here before the Gallows?” Sebastian planted a kiss on the top of Hawke’s head as she nodded and then started to pull on his leathers. Hawke fetched his boots and belt, presenting them as needed, and in moments he was dressed again.

“Be here bright and early. I want to be done with those idiots before noon,” Hawke said as she walked with Sebastian towards the balcony.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sebastian teased. He gave Hawke a final, lingering kiss before disappearing over the side of the railing. Hawke watched as he descended to the bushes below, still surprised that he’d actually snuck out of the Chantry in the first place. As Sebastian disappeared into the shadows, Hawke pulled her balcony doors and drapes shut, started another fire, and settled back into bed in preparation for her meeting with Meredith at the Gallows. Hopefully, it would be the last time she would be dragged into this ridiculous Mage-Templar debate. _One can only hope that things will be settled once and for all after tomorrow._


End file.
